


Untitled Prompt Fill #8

by asuninside



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klainebowbright said: Also here’s one: Shakespeare + Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Prompt Fill #8

Blaine accepts the call about a nanosecond after the icon of Kurt’s face appears on his screen. Skype is his favourite invention _ever_.

“Hi,” Kurt says and waves with his left hand. Blaine beams at the glint of silver on his pale fingers. It’s been a month and he still feels a happy buzz in his limbs whenever he sees it. “Hi! What are you up to?” Kurt reaches lifts up an issue of Vogue Italia, sets it down, lifts up a plate of the posh almond macaroons he likes to splurge on. “Somehow I’ve been blessed with a night without work _or_ homework. It’s nothing short of a miracle. What about you?” 

Blaine pulls a face and raises his copy of Shakespeare’s collected sonnets for Kurt to see. “Ooh!” Kurt says, then frowns at Blaine’s expression. “What, don’t you like Shakespeare?”

Blaine scrunches his nose. “I don’t dislike him, exactly, but I’d rather be catching up on Project Runway. Or having Skype sex with you.” Kurt chokes out a startled laugh. “Blaine!” Blaine widens his eyes innocently. “What? It’s true!” Kurt shakes his head in exasperation. “Come on, you can get through this. Here, I’ll recite one to you, I had to learn a few for Mrs. Harper’s class in junior year.”  Blaine smiles, “Alright.”

Kurt clears his throat. “Let me not to the marriage of true minds admit impediments. Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds, or bends with the remover to remove:” Blaine flips through pages looking for the right one. “O no! it is an ever-fixed mark that looks on tempests and is never shaken; it is the start to every wandering bark, whose worth’s unknown, although his height be taken.” Before Kurt can begin the next line, Blaine cuts in. He’s found the page. “Love’s not time’s fool, though rosy lips and cheeks within his bending sickle’s compass come: love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, but bears it out even to the edge of doom.” Kurt is smiling at him, softly now, and joins Blaine in reading the final lines. “If this be error and upon me proved, I never writ, nor no man ever loved.”

They sit there for a long while after, homework and cookies forgotten, staring at each other with stars in their eyes. 


End file.
